Becoming Wyatt
by wweloverforever
Summary: Bray Wyatt, the Eater of Worlds, & his family dominate WWE. When a woman unlike Bray has ever known forces him to make a choice, will he fall for her and find a peace he has always dreamed of or will their feelings destroy the Wyatt Family Forever?
1. Chapter 1

From backstage Bray Wyatt watched and waited. He knew his message had to get out to everyone. And tonight, the first step towards the end game. One step in many but still, it all comes to a glorious end like Sister Abigail predicted.

He watched, flanked by Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. His two LOYAL companions. His two soldiers. They knew. They'd been taken to the point and now they are free. Bray smiled. He was glad to have two of the BEST men at his side.

And he watched...

And he waited...

* * *

**RAW**

Kofi Kingston has just won against Sin Cara when the lights fell. The screen lit up with Bray Wyatt's image and behind him stood Luke and Erick, loyal to the cause.

Kofi turned and a confused look crossed his face. "Kofi," Bray calmly spoke, "boy, you are on a path that isn't meant for you. You go out there, you do your theatrics, and you fly high... but do you have any idea what flying is really like? You see, you spend all your time and energy trying to convince yourself that you're special when they just have you caged son. And a caged bird can never sing. A caged bird will eventually loose the ability to fly. Clip the wings... and it's all over. No more soaring. No more dancing in the clouds. Only darkness and despair."

Kofi shook his head and mouthed "What is this?"

"This," Bray continued, "Is the chance to turn over a new leaf Mr. Kingston. Follow the Buzzards or..." "RUN," Luke hissed. The lights fell. Kofi could be heard saying 'what the hell was that' and 'I am so out of here'... until the lights came up suddenly and sitting in a chair ringside was Bray Wyatt. Behind Kofi stood Luke and Erick. Bray smiled a devilish smile as Harper and Rowan destroyed Kofi Kingston. They threw him around the ring like a rag doll. Just as fast as it began, it ended with Luke Harper and Erick Rowan standing over the now lifeless looking body of Kofi Kingston.

Bray Wyatt entered the ring. He went to the corner, bent backwards, and spider walked to Kofi. When he got up, he cradled Kingston and whispered, "Your wings are clipped caged bird." Suddenly Bray gave Kofi over to Sister Abigail and loomed over him stretching his arms out and singing "He's got the whole world in his hands..." until the darkness enveloped all.

* * *

**SMACKDOWN**

Bray Wyatt drummed his fingers on a table in the locker room watching Rowan and Harper eat like ravenous pigs. He laughed a little but continued on his thoughts. He wanted to make an impression. Something that would linger on the minds of the WWE Universe... something that when you said BRAY WYATT, you'd think of that moment.

Like a light bulb, a thought went off in Bray's head. Something devilishly clever. Tonight, Bray Wyatt would take this to the next level. It was time to unleash hell.

Tag Team action on Raw. USOs vs Sin Cara and Heath Slater. King, Cole, JBL on commentary. Lillian Garcia announcer. The match wasn't for the championship... and frankly the match was just run of the mill. Heath Slater was about to put Jimmy Uso down, That's when the lights fell.

"He's got the whole world in his hands... except, at this moment, I don't. Usos, you continue to DENY the inevitable. My boys WILL be champions. Sister Abigail foresaw this coming. Heath Slater and Sin Cara... you are about to learn what happens to those who step up to a place that isn't rightfully theirs you see... I have a vision for the future. It's not all sunshine... there are no roses... there is only darkness... and the pain there is something all of you will become accustomed to in time. Time heals all wounds, gentleman... but not yours."

The lights fell again. When they came up the Usos were knocked out cold on the outside of the ring. Harper and Rowan took out Slater and Sin Cara. Carnage. Devastation. And then Bray rose out of his chair at ringside. He didn't get in the ring... he walked around to King, Cole, and JBL. "I told you all this was coming. Now the buzzards are circling. Death is here. This is the end." Harper took out JBL, Cole and King were taken out by Rowan.

Bray smirked in Lillian Garcia's general direction, "Little girl, it's time to go home. You spend your time in whore's dresses... you spend your time belting out noise, it's time you were silenced." He took Lillian Garcia's hand, "Please don't hurt me." "I ain't gonna hurt you child," Bray almost sang, "I'm helping you find your way." He leaned in, "Follow the buzzards." He kissed her and gave Lillian over to Sister Abigail.

Bray Wyatt stood over her, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan joining him. "It's time for everyone to come home. He's got the whole world in his hands... He's got the whole world in his hands... He's got the whole world in his hands... He's got the whole world ... in ... his ... hands."

* * *

Bray settled into his chair backstage. He sighed heavily as he stroked his beard. Erick Rowan sat on the floor beside Bray's Chair and Luke Harper leaned against the wall. "Bray," Luke spoke, "Everything alright?" Bray nodded. He never said much after the family got back stage. He never did much but sit and ponder what had transpired. Harper sighed and walked to their belongings making sure everything was packed. Rowan joined him, "He ok Harper?" Harper shrugged, "You know how he gets. He's a thinking Erick. He's got so much going on in that head. It's best to leave him be." Rowan agreed. They finished packing all the gear and turned. "We're ready Bray," Rowan spoke. "Thank you," Bray spoke quietly, "Boys... let's get out of here. The air grows stale and I grow impatient."

The Wyatt Family made their way through the halls of the arena. That's when he heard the female voice, "GET OFF ME". Bray stopped causing Harper and Rowan to stop. Bray tilted his head and listened. "STOP." He heard the female voice. He decided to follow it. Harper and Rowan put the gear down and proceeded to join him. Bray stopped when he saw Ryback holding a small petite girl by her throat against the wall. "Come on pretty..." Ryback hissed, "Give me what I want." She was choking. Bray recognized her. Leigh. The sweet little girl he had occasionally run into backstage. She worked backstage doing odds and ends. She once helped Bray when he had received a cut across the top of the eye during an in ring incident. The cut didn't require stitches but she made sure Bray's wound was cleaned and bandaged so it wouldn't cause him any harm. He never forgot her kindness. And now... there she was. At the mercy of Ryback. This just wouldn't do.

Bray stepped forward, "Let her go Ryback." Ryback turned and looked right at Bray Wyatt, "This doesn't concern you Wyatt." Leigh couldn't say anything with Ryback's hand around her throat. Bray stepped closer, "I said... LET... HER... GO." Ryback laughed, "Fuck off." Bray raised his left hand and Harper took one side, Rowan took the other surrounding Ryback. Ryback tightened his grip on Leigh's throat and she made a small sound that troubled Bray deeply. "Take one step closer... ANY OF YOU... and I promise you, she'll feel more than pain." Bray stroked his beard, his eyes meeting Leigh's. Her eyes pleading with him for help. This poor sweet, kind girl... Bray knew what would happen if Ryback just applied a little more pressure. He also knew that for a big man, Harper could move quite quickly. Hopefully, Bray calculated this right. He nodded towards Luke Harper and in one lightening fast movement, Harper had Ryback by one arm and Rowan had grabbed his other forcing him to his knees.

Bray had grabbed Leigh and pulled her into his arms, "You alright angel?" Leigh shook her head. She was having trouble breathing, "a-a-asthma." Damn. Bray looked into her eyes, "Calm down now... I've got you, you're safe. Just look in my eyes dear one, look right here. I've got you." Her eyes met Bray's and he smiled sweetly, "Concentrate on the sound of my voice... there, there." He was stroking her back. Slowly she began to breath a bit better. "Now my sweet one, where is the medicine you need?" Leigh pointed to the bag on the other side of Ryback. Bray stood slowly and retrieved the bag, looking inside he found the tiny container placing it to her mouth and squeezing it. She looked at him in a very thankful manner, "Just take your time angel, you're safe with me." She nodded and he put the inhaler in her hands. He walked over in front of Ryback, "Now Mr. Ryback, what exactly were you trying to do to that sweet creature over there?"

Bray already knew what Ryback wanted from Leigh but he wanted this gorilla to say it. "FUCK... YOU... WYATT", Ryback managed to get out. Bray laughed, "Those... are the WRONG words. Boys." With that, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan began to decimate Ryback. Bray walked back to Leigh, "How you doing angel?" "A little... better," she still said having trouble talking due to the amount of pressure applied to her throat. Bray offered her his hand and she willingly took it. He helped her stand. She looked into his eyes and before Bray could speak her arms were around him, he let her hug him and he stroked her hair as they stood locked in this embrace. Harper and Rowan had Ryback bloody and almost unconscious. Bray kept Leigh in his arms as he walked over to where Ryback lay in a pool of blood, "If you EVER... and I do mean EVER so much as look at this beautiful lady again, I will find you ... and you will pray for death before I am done. Are we clear Mr. Ryback? Oh... I'm sorry, I can't quite hear you... no matter." Bray let go of Leigh and bent down to whisper in Ryback's ear, "You will pray for death for even thinking about her. She is not for you. She is MINE. Come near her again, think about her and you will meet your demise by MY hand." Bray rose and smiled a devilish smile before his foot collided with the side of Ryback's head knocking him completely out.

Bray pulled Leigh into his arms again, stroking her hair, "Harper... Rowan... bring the truck around. Let's go home." They nodded and left quickly. Bray looked down at the fragile woman in his arms, "Leigh darling..." her eyes met Bray's, "Where are you staying during our week off?" Leigh shook her head, "No where." "Aren't you going home dear one?" "I have no home," she forced out taking Bray completely by surprise. Bray understood now why she was always rooming with different Divas on the roster. He didn't know WHY she had no home but he wasn't going to let her out of his sight... not with what just happened. "Come then," Bray started walking with his arm around her for protection. They walked through the rest of the darkened halls of the arena and finally reached the outside parking lot. Harper and Rowan were waiting in an older four door pickup truck. Bray nodded and Harper got in the driver's seat, Rowan into the passenger's seat. Bray opened the back doors and helped Leigh inside then jumped in beside her.

Luke Harper started the engine of the old truck and soon they were headed down the road. Leigh had settled in beside Bray resting her head on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her and the other was stroking her hair. She fell asleep in his arms and Bray seemed content with this. Luke looked into the rear view mirror, "Bray." Bray looked up at Harper. "What are we doing with her?," Luke questioned. Bray smiled, "We're taking her home Harper. She's my guest." "Is that wise Bray... she is one of them..." "Don't question me Harper. She's not like those absent minded plastic divas," Bray looked down and stroked her cheek, "She's been kind to me... tonight, I returned that kindness. She doesn't belong with them... perhaps, she'll find her place." "With us?" Bray's eyes met Luke's in the rear view mirror, "If that is HER choice, then yes." Rowan finally spoke, "She's awful nice, I hope she joins us." Bray smirked, "Her choice boys. Let's make her feel welcome though, alright?" "Yes Bray," Erick spoke softly. "Whatever you say, Bray," Harper spoke, "Just be cautious." "I know you worry Harper," Bray spoke in a low tone as he continued to stroke Leigh's hair, "I don't think she'll hurt us. She's harmless. Let's focus on our next big challenge. Shall we boys?" Both Harper and Rowan nodded and grew silent.

Bray looked down at the silent sleeping woman in his arms. She was quite beautiful in her sleep. She had snuggled against him. No woman had ever wanted to be close to him in this manner voluntarily. Her hands wrapped around Bray and one settled on his chest. She trusted him willingly and to Bray that was something he never had with anyone. He always had to earn trust. With her, it was just given. While Harper drove, Bray cherished the moment he was having holding her in his arms. He looked forward to showing her around his home. She shifted slightly and her small hand went over Bray's heart. He put his larger hand over hers and smiled. "I've got you angel," Bray whispered in her ear, "I won't let no harm come to you. Promise." She sighed contently and snuggled closer. Bray's attention went out of the window into the darkness of the night. This would be a long drive home but at least he would have time to consider the Wyatt Family's next move and what is to come with the beautiful woman in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Bray didn't know what would happen when they arrived at the old southern home set back in the woods. All he knew was he had her and she was safe. That was enough for now. The rest would fall into place in time. Bray looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. She was snuggled so close to him. Her arms secured around him like she was clinging for life. He smiled at that. It was good to feel like he was her lifeline.

Harper wheeled the truck into the driveway and parked near the two story house. Rowan was the first out and he grabbed the majority of their baggage. Harper followed opening the doors and flipping on lights. Bray sweetly nudged Leigh, "Leigh, angel... We're here." Leigh's eyes fluttered open. She smiled a soft, small smile at the leader of the Wyatt Family, "Already?" Bray smiled big, "Yes sweet one, already. You need me to help you inside?" She shook her head, "No. I can manage." Bray offered her his hand and she took it without question.

Leigh stepped out of the truck, tripping slightly, Bray caught her in his arms. She looked up into his eyes. She had never noticed how beautiful they truly were, a perfect shade of a bluish gray. Leigh smiled a shy smile at Bray who laughed a little, "Careful now," he said in a sweet, soft tone causing Leigh to blush even more. Her hands were flat on his chest and his were wrapped around her small frame. Leigh couldn't bring herself to form words. Everything seemed to melt away and she leaned against Bray Wyatt causing him to blush a little, thankfully, no one saw.

Bray took Leigh's hand and led her to the porch of the old southern home. It was typical southern style with a swing on the porch. Behind it set a barn and a wooden garage with 2 or 3 older cars parked under trees with grass grown up around them. A wooden bench near one tree also stood out to Leigh, around it was a grill and a fire pit, obviously the Wyatt Family loved cooking outdoors. She also observed several paths that lead into the woods at different entry points. It was quiet. Peaceful. Leigh took it all in and sighed.

"Something wrong darling?," Bray asked. Leigh shook her head, "No Bray, it's beautiful here. Reminds me of home." Bray had forgotten Leigh grew up in a small town in Alabama. A southern belle herself, she was used to this life, or something similar. "Well, it's not much," Bray sighed, "But it's home for us." "I like it." Bray smiled, "I need to head into town. It's only a hour walk from here. Would you like to go?" Leigh nodded. "I need to pick up some small odds and ends, nothing to worry about but it has to be done," Bray was cut off by Harper and Rowan walking up. "What do you wish us to do about dinner?," Harper asked. "You and Erick can fish or hunt, which ever appeals to you," Bray stated, "Just make sure to have it on the grill by sundown." Harper nodded. Rowan finally spoke, "Can you pick up some corn on the cob, no matter what we end up catching for dinner, it'd go good with it." Bray laughed a small laugh and Leigh watched the exchange in silence.

Rowan and Harper left out to go catch dinner, Bray turned to Leigh, "Ready to go into town?" Leigh nodded and took Bray's arm. As they walked down the dirt road, Leigh took in the peacefulness of the surroundings. Large trees covered in moss, sounds of animals, and Bray making small talk. Obviously he was a little nervous in her presence. This amused Leigh. She leaned against his arm a little as they walked. "There is a dress shop in town," Bray explained, "Mrs. Marlow runs it. Has for years. It's all she's ever done. Poor sweet lady lost her husband to a drunk driver about 5 years ago. She draws her monthly check but it's barely enough to cover the costs of running her little shop." Leigh looked at Bray, "How does she keep it open?" Bray smiled, "I make sure to have her make all my shirts, like this one. Anything I need as far as clothes, Mrs. Marlow handles. There's the shop there." Bray pointed to a little building that read "MARLOW'S BOUTIQUE - FINE HAND MADE CLOTHING".

As they entered a little bell went off. "I'm coming," a sweet older lady's voice shouted from the back. Bray smiled as the lady entered. She stopped and smiled so big, "BRAY WYATT, I was wondering when you'd come home." She threw her arms around him in a big hug, "Mrs. Marlow," he spoke as he hugged her back, "It's good to be home." "For how long dear boy?," she asked. "Oh about 2 or 3 days," Bray replied, "Then we have to head back out for a month or two." "Well at least you get to come home some," she sighed, "I have you 4 new shirts. Just finished making the last one yesterday. It's as if I knew you'd be strolling through my door Bray Wyatt." He shook his head in amusement as she disappeared back into the back of the store talking to herself about where she put them and the fact she needed to tidy up this store room. She reappeared with the shirts in hand, "There you go Bray darling. I hope these are to your liking." "They always are Mrs. Marlow," he replied, "By the way, Mrs. Marlow, this is Leigh. She is my good friend who will be staying with us while we are here in town." "Pleased to meet you young lady," Mrs. Marlow offered her hand and Leigh shook it. "Pleased to meet you Ma'am," Leigh spoke softly.

Bray smiled at the exchange, "Mrs. Marlow, do you have some dresses that might fit this beautiful young lady?" "I believe I have something in the back. If you'll accompany me dear, we'll get you all taken care of," Mrs. Marlow beamed. Bray nodded, "I'll leave you in Mrs. Marlow's capable hands. I will run do a few errands. I promise not to take too long." Leigh nodded at Bray and he took her hand, "Anything you want Angel... it's yours." "Bray..." "Now don't argue, just pick you out some nice dresses. Mrs. Marlow will take care of you. I promise to be back soon. You gonna be alright?" "Yes Bray," Leigh bit her bottom lip. Bray cupped her cheek. Leigh leaned into his touch. He smiled at Mrs. Marlow, "I leave her in your hands dear lady." "Don't worry Bray, I'll take care of her." And with that, Bray disappeared out into the small town. Mrs. Marlow turned to Leigh, "Now dear let's get you into a nice little dress."

After about 20 minutes they had found several dresses. Leigh was so taken with the dresses, "Mrs. Marlow these dresses are amazing." "Thank you dear, I try my best," Mrs. Marlow said humbly. Leigh looked down at the price of the dress. Her eyes went wide, "Mrs. Marlow! These dresses are WAY under priced." "I am but a humble seamstress my dear girl, I only charge what I feel is right for the people who buy from me," Mrs. Marlow stated. "You could make triple this price in a big town," Leigh said. Mrs. Marlow smiled big at the younger lady, "Well it is nice to know that but I prefer to remain here and make dresses for those who appreciate them." Leigh nodded. At these prices she could afford all 7 dresses. By the time Bray came back, Leigh had picked out the dresses and a pair of flats. Bray smiled at her as he entered and he stopped cold admiring her in one of the dresses. It was simple yet it framed her body perfectly. Mrs. Marlow sure did know how to make a dress to bring out a young lady's beauty. "Leigh darling, you got everything you need?" "Yes Bray," Leigh replied and then she whispered since Mrs. Marlow was in the back, "Bray she prices these clothes so low, it's unreal." Bray laughed a small laugh.

Mrs. Marlow returned, "BRAY! Well, we got your lady here all taken care of. Doesn't she look lovely?" Bray's eyes went up and down Leigh's body making her blush as he replied, "The most beautiful sight I've seen in a very long time." Mrs. Marlow beamed at them both, "You both look so good together. A really handsome couple." "Mrs. Marlow we're not...," Bray started but Mrs. Marlow cut him off, "Now Bray, you got to promise to bring this lovely lady back next time you come. I sure enjoyed her company this afternoon." Mrs. Marlow crossed over to Leigh taking her hands, "Please Leigh promise you'll come visit again." "Of course I will Mrs. Marlow," Leigh replied, "I enjoyed this afternoon so very much." The older lady smiled brightly. "How much do I owe you Mrs. Marlow?," Bray asked. She grew quiet as she calculated then spoke, "4 shirts, 7 dresses, a pair of flats... One hundred fifty." Leigh shook her head. She knew it should have been double almost triple that price. Bray fumbled with his wallet. He handed her a little pile. "BRAY WYATT," the older lady exclaimed, "That's too..." "Now now, Mrs. Marlow," Bray sighed, "It's worth it." Mrs. Marlow looked as if she would cry, "Bray Wyatt, you are the kindest..." her voice faded as she collected herself.

Leigh watched unsure how much Bray had actually given the shop owner. They both thanked her again and headed back to the Wyatt Family home. She had taken Bray's hand as he carried several bags and she had a few as well. Bray looked over at the woman at his side, "Did you enjoy shopping today?" "Yes Bray, Mrs. Marlow is so very kind. Her dresses are amazing. But she just doesn't charge enough." Bray nodded, "I know. Being in the situation she is... I always make sure to pay a little extra even if she only asks for one hundred fifty like she did today. I don't ever just pay what she asks, I make sure to hand her more." "How much did you pay? If you don't mind..." "I don't mind," Bray spoke, "I gave her three hundred." Leigh stopped and Bray looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, "Leigh?" Leigh stepped close to Bray and cupped his cheek, "Bray Wyatt... I have a feeling no one really knows you." Bray closed his eyes as Leigh kept talking, "That was the kindest thing I have ever seen." Bray said nothing he just leaned into her touch, loving the feel of her soft hand on his cheek. Before he knew it she had leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. Bray looked shocked and she smiled. He took her hand in his again, "Let's get back home. By now Harper and Rowan have dinner caught and cleaned. I don't know about you, but I am starving." "Me too," Leigh agreed. Both Leigh and Bray continued to walk the dirt road in silence just being content with each others presence.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the 2nd day of being home and Bray had to admit, be it to himself and no other, that having Leigh sitting at this table next to him with Luke Harper and Erick Rowan made him feel the most content he had felt in a very long time. He watched Leigh as she laughed at things Erick and Luke said. Bray sat silent most of the meal just taking in their interactions, seeing how well Leigh fit in. His eyes lit up when she'd laugh so carefree. It was like she belonged. However, Bray wasn't going to push her to join or stay. That just wasn't how he wanted it. If she joined or stayed, it would have to be her choice. Her want. Not his.

With that thought, Bray fell into a melancholy state. Standing up, he excused himself and walked toward the edge of the woods. "Is he ok?," Leigh asked Harper. "He does this," Harper answered, "He does this a lot. We are used to it. Most of the time he's in his room or out in the woods the entire time we are home. We rarely see Bray except a few moments. Since you are here, he's been more... present." Erick nodded, "Usually he's grumpy and stays to himself." Leigh's eyes fell back on where Bray entered the woods. She sighed. Leigh didn't like that he hardly said anything and just disappeared. Still, she couldn't control Bray, neither could Harper or Rowan. Leigh simply sat there hoping she did nothing to offend him.

Bray stumbled through the darkness. He reached the edge of the creek and sat on his knees. He was growing attached to the girl. Way too attached. His plans had not been with this in mind. He sighed heavily. This weighed on his heart more than he would like it to. Yet he knew, there was no escaping how he felt, not now. Through their talks Bray had discovered how similar they were in more than just a few ways. Every time she touched him, he felt himself heating up inside like a fire was being started. It scared him to feel this way yet he could feel nothing but peace in Leigh's presence. Running his hand through his hair, Bray closed his eyes and listened.

He heard her footsteps. Bare feet. He smiled. She was so adaptable to this life. He didn't turn. He pretended he did not hear her as she approached. "You really shouldn't sneak up on someone, angel." Leigh paused mid stride, "You heard me?" He smiled never once turning, "Of course." Leigh proceeded next to him and sat on her knees, "Bray." "Hmm?" "Are you alright?" "Perfectly fine darling." Leigh looked at him skeptically. He cut his eyes in her direction, "What?" "You left the table looking like there was something troubling you," Leigh explained, "I was concerned." Bray stood, "No reason to be concerned, everything is fine." He offered Leigh his hand and she stood coming face to face with him, "Bray you can talk to me... I want to help..." "IT'S FINE," Bray said in a stern voice. Leigh looked down at the ground and Bray sighed. He hadn't meant have such a cruel tone in his voice.

"Leigh," Bray spoke gently, "I am fine, really. If I need to talk, I assure you I will come to you," he took her hand in his, "I promise." Leigh nodded. They shared a smile. Leigh wanted Bray to share things with her since she felt that they had a special connection. The kind of connection where you share the deepest parts of your soul ... she could see parts of his through those beautiful blue-grey eyes but then the rest was hidden. Bray guarded himself very well and that made Leigh sad, for a man with a heart like Bray's, it was a shame he was closing himself off so much to those around him. She gently squeezed his hand. Bray looked down at the woman at his side, he wanted to let her in so very badly, to let her know everything about him. Bray Wyatt was never afraid, but letting her in, terrified him. He was scared once she knew about him beyond what she saw at work through WWE, that Leigh wouldn't want anything to do with him.

As they arrived back at the house, Harper and Rowan were out back getting themselves ready to hunt gators in the swamp. Bray stopped at them, "Boys, be careful out there. Today is an unsettling day, be on guard." Rowan nodded. Harper, however, just grunted and kept at work. "Harper," Bray began and the taller man looked up, "I mean what I say. Be careful. I have a very peculiar feeling about today." Harper cocked his head in question, "Meaning?" "Meaning," Bray continued, "Watch after your brother and yourself out there." Harper sighed, "I always do Bray." Bray nodded and joined Leigh who was talking to Rowan about his knife. "I carved it myself out of a bone I got from a buck I killed," Rowan beamed, "He was about a 8 point, shot him with an arrow and he drug himself about 100 yards since he was paralyzed from the waist down. I felt bad so I ended him." "Was good eating though," Harper chimed in. Bray seemed off in another world. Leigh smiled at Rowan, "Well it is a beautifully sculpted handle. Maybe one day you can make me one too?" Rowan nodded and smiled big, "I'd make you a nice one, carved really pretty just for you." Leigh smiled, "I can't wait. You boys be careful out there for me ok?" Harper and Rowan nodded as they disappeared into the woods.

Leigh walked over to Bray who had sat on a stump near the barn. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he jumped up. When he saw it was her he turned away with his back to her again. "I'm sorry Bray I didn't mean to scare..." "It's alright, angel," he spoke almost in a whisper, "It's one of those uneasy feeling days." Leigh nodded. Bray looked so out of sorts. She didn't know how to react to his mood so she simply stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Bray's eyes went wide. No one ever did this to him. No one. It was strange. Different... nice. He closed his eyes, "I am sorry my darlin'. I don't mean to be in such a mood." "It's ok Bray," she whispered against his back, giving him a slight squeeze just to reassure him. Bray relaxed against her, "You have no idea how nice this feels." "I am glad you think so," she smiled. Bray turned to face her, pulling her back into his arms. Her face buried in his chest and his hands stroking her long hair, "I never had something like this before." "Me either," Leigh replied, "Most guys only want one thing." Bray pulled back looking at her with a questionable expression. She smiled, "Sex Bray, Sex." "Really?," he sighed, "Then most men are foolish creatures." "I agree," she laughed, "I know that is what most of them in the WWE want... men like Ziggler, Ambrose, Orton." "All simple minded neanderthals," Bray huffed, "I am surprised they can even walk upright."

Leigh giggled and that made Bray smile. He pulled her back against him savoring the feel of her in his arms like she would disappear into thin air any second. He wanted this. Wanted something like this. Something real. Something that resembled LOVE. He had never had it. Sure Sister Abigail once loved him, but that had been so very long ago. Could a woman like Leigh even feel that kind of emotion toward HIM? Bray backed out of the embrace. Leigh frowned, "Bray?" Something troubled him. "Bray?," she questioned, "What is it?" Bray shook his head and took some steps away looking out at the place Harper and Rowan entered the woods, "It's nothing dear one." "Don't give me that Bray," Leigh said firmly, "One moment you are holding me in your arms and it's the best feeling in the world... then the next you turn cold. What is going on?" Bray sighed, "Dear one, it's nothing. I promise. I am just worried about Harper and Rowan today... that is all." Leigh knew that wasn't it but she didn't want to pressure him. She didn't want to press the issue and have Bray shut her completely out.

A yell from beyond the woods brought Leigh back to reality and she turned to Bray. "That's Rowan," he exclaimed and took off running through the woods. Leigh followed as fast as her bare feet could carry her. As they got to the swamp, Harper could be seem looming over a sitting Rowan who was clutching his hand, "DAMN GATOR," Harper said. Bray almost collapsed as he ran up to them, "What is it," he huffed out of breath. Rowan looked up at his leader, "Gator took a love bite out of my hand." He held it up and it was bleeding. Leigh pushed past Harper and Bray and knelt at Rowan's feet. She pulled out the handkerchief Bray had given her the day before when she had her little allergy sneezing fit, "Let me see Rowan." She took his hand. Reaching over to the bottle of water, she poured a little to clean the wound. It wasn't bad at all once cleaned. "Just a nick, no stitches needed. Once properly bandaged it should be just fine," she stated. Rowan smiled big, "He wanted my hand but I wanted his hide." Leigh looked over as did Bray at the dead gator a few feet away. Harper laughed, "He didn't miss a beat Bray, that gator bit and Rowan dove on top of him screaming. Next thing I knew that gator was a goner."

Bray laughed a small laugh that grew into an almost hysterical laugh. Harper joined in. Leigh looked at Rowan who smiled at her, "Good eating when we carve him up." Leigh nodded, "Well done Rowan. This could have been a lot worse." "Yep," he chimed in, "Coulda lost my hand." "Then we'd have give you a hook," Harper laughed harder, "Then the girls really would have an excuse to fear you more." Harper was holding his side laughing. Leigh didn't understand. Must be an inside joke because Bray was actually laughing until tear ran down his face. Rowan turned back to Leigh, "They pick on me so badly. I asked one lady out and she told me I looked like a..." "Escaped convict from a mental institution," Bray howled. Leigh frowned and took Rowan's hand, "Well I think you are a kind man, Erick Rowan. Someone will be VERY lucky to have your affections one day." Rowan beamed so big it looked like his face would crack. Harper was still laughing but Bray had calmed down and was watching the interaction between the two. "You boys need to get that gator back up to the barn and fix it up so we can have dinner," Bray stated in a stern tone. "Yes Bray," Rowan agreed and began to walk to the gator. Harper was wiping the tears from his eyes and trying to gain his breath from laughing so much. Bray walked past him and smacked him in the back of the head, "Idiot."

Leigh turned away and chuckled slightly. "Leigh," Bray called as he held out his hand. She smiled at him and took his hand as he walked her back to the house. "I find it very touching at how fast you got to them," Leigh spoke. Bray looked over at her, "They are my brothers. We are family." Leigh stopped and Bray stopped turning to her. "They are lucky to have such a devoted brother and friend as you Bray Wyatt," she said tenderly. Bray's eyes lit up at her words. He wanted to grab her and hold her, to kiss her... but he simply cupped her cheek in his hand then proceeded to lead her back to the house where not to long after arrival, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper joined them to cook the alligator that caused all of today's excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4 had come and Leigh was sad at the fact that soon, they'd be in Alabama for Raw tomorrow. Harper and Rowan were packing up, Bray had gone for a walk, and Leigh was simply enjoying the swing on the front porch one last time. Harper came down, "Bray still out?" Leigh nodded. "He's thinking an awful lot lately," Harper sighed, "Probably cause of you." Leigh looked up, "Me?" Harper put down the bags and looked at her, "Not that Bray didn't think a lot before, but since you came along, he's seemed more... thoughtful." Leigh knew what Harper was trying to say. "I am sorry Harper," Leigh spoke softly, "I don't want to be the cause of anything..." "No No," he interrupted, "Don't get me wrong. When he's not off thinking he looks happiest being around you which is good cause Bray ain't never been one to look so happy." Leigh smiled. "I just know," Harper stated, "He's thinking more because of you." With that said, Harper picked up the bags and made his way back to the truck. Leigh looked off to the woods and wondered where Bray was, what he was thinking, and where all of this was leading.

In the woods near the creek sat Bray Wyatt. His eyes were closed and he sat on his feet as his head was thrown back as if he was looking to the sky. Bray's thoughts were scattered. He knew going back would probably lead to Leigh and him never speaking, never touching again. His heart felt heavy with that thought. Bray's head spoke a million words about who she was, how she'd change once back at work, 'She belongs with her kind. She's not meant for this life,' he thought. But his heart, it felt different, 'You care for her Bray Wyatt. Do not deny how good it felt to hold her in your arms.' Bray wouldn't deny that. It did feel good. It felt damn good. Which was the problem. He wanted it. Craved it. Yearned for it. Letting it go would be painful. But he knew it had to happen. She wasn't his. She would never be his. He hung his head as he stood and walked back to the house. When he arrived his eyes never left the ground. He ran into Harper first, "Everything packed?" Harper nodded, "All done. Rowan's finishing up. You ok Bray?"

Bray's eyes met Harper's, "Yeah, I suppose." Harper could sense Bray's uneasiness again, "Is it because of her?" Bray looked to the porch at Leigh who was dressed in that white dress, hair flowing, bare feet, and swinging in the porch swing without a care in the world. He wish he could keep her like this. "You don't got to say it," Harper spoke softly, "It is cause of her." Bray's head was still hung a little low, his eyes never met Luke's. "You're gonna miss her." Bray nodded, "I will." Harper put a hand on Bray's shoulder, "We all will Bray. She's a kind soul." Rowan walked up, "I am done." A long pause of silence between them and finally Bray spoke, "We should get going."

His feet didn't want to move but they found their way to the porch, "Leigh darling," he spoke almost in a whisper, "It's time to head back." Leigh's eyes met Bray's. Her face fell sad, "Alright. I am ready." She took her place at Bray's side and he held her hand as he helped her into the truck. Sitting beside her the entire journey would be torture but a beautiful torture that was his and his alone. Twenty minutes into the drive, Leigh put her arm through Bray's and rested her head on his shoulder. Closing his eyes he just was thankful for these moments... the ones he'd miss. The one's that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

The drive was long but the finally arrived in Birmingham, Alabama. Harper and Rowan went to check into the hotel. Bray woke Leigh, "Darlin', we're at a hotel." Leigh yawned, "We got a room?" Bray smiled, "I'll get you one." "Am I not rooming with you Bray?" Bray shook his head no, "It's best we not do that darlin'." Leigh frowned, "Oh. Okay." Bray could hear the sadness when she spoke. She got out of the truck and he followed, "I'll get us both rooms and..." "It's ok Bray," she spoke, "I can manage." So it had finally come. Bray swallowed hard. Not now. Not like this. Leigh walked up to Bray, "Thank you for these last 4 days. They have been some of the best of my life. I owe it to you." Bray smiled as she cupped his cheek. He leaned into her touch trying to memorize the feel of her hands on his face. He didn't anticipate nor did he expect what she did next. Her lips gently found his and lingered there. He didn't move. He froze to the spot. She pulled away, slightly disappointed. Leigh felt that Bray wasn't interested and that was that. Leigh nodded, "Goodbye Bray Wyatt. I'll see you around." Bray just nodded and he watched her disappear into the darkness toward the hotel.

Bray wanted to scream out into the night. To run to her, grab her, pull her back, beg her to stay. But the words were not forming. They were lost to him. He looked up to Harper and Rowan who handed him a key and he stumbled into his hotel room. Bray didn't even bother cutting on the lights. He fell face first onto the bed and just closed his eyes begging sleep to claim him.

Leigh flipped the light switch on to her room and sighed. To come this far with Bray, and such a cold goodbye, it hurt. More than Leigh would like to admit. She went straight to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't know what to do. The last 4 days were surreal but also very pleasant. Returning to WWE and not being near Bray would be... well... Leigh looked at herself. "You'll miss him." Leigh sighed. She admitted it, Bray Wyatt had more than grown on her. He had saved her, took her in, treated her better than anyone ever had... and now, he was gone. Back to the normal routine of WWE. Raw, Main Event, Smackdown... live events. Looking up and sighing heavily, she flipped off the lights and fell back onto the bed, starring up a the ceiling. Leigh would get no sleep tonight.

* * *

**RAW 2 Weeks later in Chattanooga, TN**

Leigh had not seen Bray Wyatt or any Wyatt Family member for nearly 2 weeks. She kept an eye on the screen as she did her rounds. She got waters, towels, and talked to various superstars. Still no Wyatt Family. Leigh was almost ready to leave for the evening, her job being done when she caught the sight of Rowan out of the corner of her eye. He was dressed in his ring gear with the sheep mask. Around the corner came Harper and behind him Bray. Bray stopped and turned. His eyes met Leigh's. No smile. No nothing. He just walked on. Leigh closed her eyes. Had she done something wrong?

Looking down, Leigh simply gathered her bags, and made her way to the locker room hoping one of the Divas would be so kind as to offer her a ride to Knoxville, the next venue. When she got to the Divas locker room all of the Divas were long gone and Leigh just sat down on the bench. She took out her smartphone and began to text a few of the superstars to see if anyone was left at this arena. No one was answering. Taking that as a sign, Leigh made her way to the parking lot. The crew was packing up. Raw had ended and most of the talent had already left. Leigh sighed, she'd have to call a taxi.

"Hey sweetcheeks," she heard a dark, low voice growl. 'Shit'. Leigh turned and came face to face with Ryback. "Look, I don't want any trouble," Leigh stuttered. "Don't start none," he growled lowly, "There won't be none little girl." He lunged forward and grabbed her by the hair forcing her down to her knees. "Please." "Please what?" "Don't." Ryback smiled darkly, "Where were we last time when your backwoods retards interrupted? Ah... yes, I remember." Ryback picked her up slightly, grabbed her roughly holding her face in his calloused hands, and licked the side of her face. She struggled against him, "STOP!" Leigh tried to kick at him. "Now now, my little plaything. I ain't done with you. Not by a long shot," he hissed, "This is gonna be long, painful, and very pleasurable... well, at least for me." His laughs filled her ears as he forced her to her knees again. She felt pain in her knees and she knew she was bleeding. Leigh heard a zipper and Ryback's laugh, "Ready little girl." Leigh closed her eyes, she knew what he wanted, what he was gonna do to her.

"I don't think so, gorilla man," she heard a smooth voice say. Ryback threw Leigh to the ground hard. "She's mine, hillbilly," Ryback said through gritted teeth. "I'm afraid that's where you are wrong, boy." Leigh looked up and her eyes saw her savior... Bray Wyatt. "B-B-Bray...," she whispered. His eyes never left Ryback. Out of the darkness Harper and Rowan flanked Bray allowing Bray to pick Leigh up in his arms. "B-Bray?" "Shh," he soothed her, "I got you darlin'." Leigh couldn't believe it. 2 weeks with no word. Nothing. Now he was holding her in his arms like before. She buried her face in his neck. Bray and the boys began to walk away. "I knew you were scared of me," Ryback taunted. Bray stopped cold. "Bray," Leigh whimpered, "Let's go." Bray let out a low growl and handed Leigh over to Rowan. With lightening fast reflexes Bray had taken down Ryback and was hitting him with closed fists. Harper cheered him on. Leigh turned her head into Rowan, "Stop him Rowan. Don't let him get hurt." "He knows what he's doing," Rowan replied.

Bray kept going until Ryback's face was covered in blood. He picked him up by the ears and whispered, "I am not scared boy, but you will be." Setting Ryback up, Bray leaned in and whispered, "she's MINE" and delivered Sister Abigail. Covered in Ryback's blood, Bray joined the Family. Rowan had set Leigh down and she leaned on him. Her eyes widened at the sight of Bray covered in blood, "Bray?" He smiled a wicked smile, "I'm alright dear one." Harper clapped him on the back. Bray walked toward Leigh but she clung to Rowan stopping Bray. He looked down at his hands and realized that they were stained with blood. He understood why she backed away. "Let's go," Bray whispered, "I need to get cleaned up." Harper lead Bray, Leigh, and Rowan to the truck. Everyone piled inside and the silence fell all the way to the hotel. Harper got the rooms, 2... Harper and Rowan would share and Bray would share with Leigh.

As they entered their room, they spoke no words. Bray swiped the key card, tossed his bags to the side and headed right to the bath. Leigh closed the door and watched him head to the bathroom not even bothering to shut the door. She saw him stop at the mirror. He put his hands on the counter and looked down. Leigh walked in, putting her arms around him from behind. "I don't deserve this," he whispered. "You saved me again Bray," Leigh spoke truthfully, "You deserve every kindness I could EVER offer you." He turned and looked deep into her eyes, "I just blooded a man. Beat him until he bled. Yet you say I DESERVE kindness." "Yes," she smiled at him. "I don't..." "Shhhh...," she placed a finger over his lips. He smiled and watched her start the shower, "You're a mess Bray Wyatt, let's clean you up."

Leigh turned and walked toward Bray. "I can manage from here darlin'." Leigh shook her head, "No Bray, Let me take care of you. Please." Bray was hesitant but he nodded. Leigh kissed Bray's cheek and lifted his shirt over his head, and tossed it to the side. With a devious smile, she lifted her shirt off. Bray's mouth fell open. Her black lace bra framed her perfect breasts. She stepped up to him, "You can touch me Bray." Bray shook his head, "My dear one, if I touch you, I ..." She silenced him by pressing her lips to his, "Please touch me Bray." Bray wanted to so very badly but he shook his head no. Leigh stood back, "Bray..." "I can't darlin'," Bray said in a hushed tone, "I want to but I can't." Leigh nodded. She didn't understand but she'd respect his wishes. She turned to leave but he grabbed her hand, "Stay." She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. He cupped her cheek and let his thumb grace over her lips. "Bray you need that shower," she replied. "I do," he smiled, "But you can join me. Just ... don't take off those pretty lace undergarments." Leigh smiled and nodded as she pulled down her pants revealing black lace panties as well.

Bray couldn't help it, he licked his lips at the sight of her. Instead of touching her, Bray pulled his pants down never taking his eyes off her. His cock sprang to life and for the first time, Bray felt a little shy. Leigh walked to him, "Let's get that blood off of you." She pulled him under the water. Her hands working their way all over his chest. He sighed contently under her touches. She grabbed the soap and lathered him up, soaping him up from head to toe. He watched her through veiled eyes, smiling, and sometimes rewarding her with a content growl. Leigh smiled at him as she grazed his cock slightly getting a very heated low growl from the patriarch of the Wyatt Family. "Hmmm," she hummed. Bray looked down, "What is it angel?" "It's very nice is what it is," her eyes fixed on his manhood. He smirked down at her, "You're just being kind." She shook her head no and her fingers danced lightly over his cock earning another moan.

"Sweet girl, you don't want that. We best stop here..." "What if I do?" "Do what?" "Want this?" Bray fell silent. Leigh looked at him. Bray couldn't deny it was a tempting offer, "My sweet girl," he cupped her cheek, "Any man would be lucky to have you want him like that." "But you don't?," she sounded sad. "It's not that darlin'. Of course I want you. I'd be a fool not to. I just don't want to ... use you. To have you think you must do this because you OWE me." Leigh understood then, "Bray, I don't think that. I don't want to touch you because I think I owe you. I want to touch you because I WANT TO." Bray's eyes widened at that declaration. She ran her hands up his chest, "Do not doubt that I appreciate what you've done for me Bray... but when I say I want you, I want to touch you... I mean that." Bray brought his hands up to her back, "My dear angel..." "Bray..."

Leigh's hands reached down and took him gently, stroking. Bray leaned against the wall of the shower letting Leigh's hands stroke him to his full length. She smiled up at him, loving the sounds he was making at her strokes. She leaned in and licked the head of his cock. She heard him hiss as she took him into her mouth and bobbed her head over and over. His hands found her hair and he laced his fingers in it. She used her tongue and swirled around the length of him. Bray couldn't believe how great this felt. It didn't take Bray long to build up to his point of climax, "Sweet one...I'm..." "It's ok Bray," she whispered, "Just let go." Bray let himself rest against the wall of the shower as his orgasm hit. Leigh swallowed every drop he offered her and kissed her way back up to his lips and paused not kissing him. Bray looked exhausted but he pulled her against him, "My dear sweet angel, that was amazing." She smiled against his cheek, "I am glad you enjoyed it."

Bray didn't know what to do next, he stroked her back with his hands. He loved the feel of her against him. Something inside him told him to push her away but his heart... it wanted to keep her close, to hold onto her. He was torn. Turning off the shower, they both dried off. Leigh grabbed a shirt and discarded her bra, pulling the shirt over her head before Bray re-entered the bedroom. His eyes fell on her and again he licked his lips. She looked beautiful on that bed. Inside he was doing battle with himself, wanting her but then his head saying he shouldn't touch her.

This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Bray woke up with something snuggled against his chest. He looked down to find his sweet angel with her hand on his chest and her head over his heart. Bray smiled. This was the most peaceful he had ever felt. Was this how normal people felt? Bray didn't want to move but with a glance over at the clock it was almost time to leave. He let his hand grace over her cheek, "Dearest one," he whispered. She stirred and her brown eyes opened, "Good morning Bray." "Good morning angel. We have to get ready to leave." Leigh nodded. She got up, gathered a few clothes, and went into the bathroom. Bray proceeded to get dressed and gather his bags. Leigh came out and got her bags ready.

Bray looked over at her. She seemed a little sad. Bray walked over and took her hands in his, "What troubles you dear one?" Leigh smiled sadly at him, "I guess I will see you when we are in Atlanta for Raw." Bray smiled, "Well yes you will angel." Leigh nodded and dropped his hands. She walked over and grabbed her bags, "I guess then I'll..." "Where are you going darlin'?" "I thought I'd..." "Aren't you coming home?" "Home?" "Yes dearest, home," Bray looked her over. She looked unsure. Bray took her hand, "Home, with me. Your home." "My home?," she questioned, "I don't have a home." His hand went up to her cheek, "Yes you do angel." Leigh's eyes filled with tears. She launched herself at Bray Wyatt, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his hair, "Bray I..." "Shh, my dearest little one," he soothed her, "We're going home."

* * *

**Wyatt Family Home**

Bray, Harper, Rowan, and Leigh arrived around 4pm that evening. Harper and Rowan went about their chores as Bray and Leigh took a walk to the creek. "Leigh," Bray spoke softly, "I want you to consider this your home now." "Bray I don't know what to say," Leigh looked down. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his, "You don't have to say anything dear one." Bray pulled her into his arms, "Welcome home." She pulled back and her hand cup his cheek. "I hope you feel you belong here," Bray spoke gently, "I want you to feel you are part of this family, cause... you are." Leigh was crying now. Bray held her close, stroking her hair, and whispering how she was home now.

When they reached the house, Harper and Rowan had dinner prepared. Grilled fish, corn on the cob, and boiled potatoes. Leigh sat between Bray and Erick. They all talked happily just enjoying their time together. Bray stood after everyone was done eating, "Harper, Rowan... I have asked Leigh to consider calling this her home now and hopefully she will think of us as her family." Rowan smiled big, "Say you will Leigh." Leigh smiled big. Harper cleared his throat, "I think having a woman around is a bad idea. But... you are not a typical woman." Bray raised his eyebrows and Rowan looked nervous. Luke Harper continued, "You don't get scared when we catch snakes or have a gator near. You don't flinch when a bug lands on you. You don't wear that heavy stuff on your face... you aren't like the others at work. Which is why I am glad you are here. You're like us, except prettier." Bray laughed and Rowan smirked. Leigh couldn't help it, she smiled big and grabbed Harper in a hug, "Thank you Harper." His words touched her heart especially since he hardly talked as it was.

After dinner, Leigh and Bray sat on the porch swing, Leigh's head was in Bray's lap as he stroked her long brown hair and hummed a sweet, sad song. Leigh looked up into the eyes of Bray Wyatt, "Bray." "Yes Darlin'?" "I love it here," she sighed. "I am glad." She reached up and stroked his cheek, "I want to be here. Next to you." Bray looked down, "Leigh I am not normal you know this." "I know Bray," she said sitting up and looking at him, "I don't want normal. Normal is boring." Bray stood up, walked a little with his back to her and starred out into the yard. It was a while before he spoke, "Leigh I am not the man you want." "Let me decide that." He turned and sighed. Leigh stood and went to him. Standing before Bray Wyatt, Leigh was unafraid. This man had saved her not once but twice. He welcomed her into his home... his life. He offered her a place here, a family. Something she had lost long ago, something she wanted desperately to have again.

Leigh looked into the eyes of the man most in the WWE feared. She didn't fear Bray Wyatt. She had seen a side of him she doubted few saw save for her and Harper and Rowan. Bray's eyes never left hers, she smiled and before he could say a word, her lips crushed into his. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her body crushing into his. Her hands laced into Bray's hair, his hands on the small of her back pulling her close. He hadn't kissed her back but this kiss was melting his resolve. His heart took over and he began to move his lips against hers letting their tongues meet. Passion erupted through him. He never felt something so powerful. When they parted, he was panting and she was swooning.

"My angel," Bray whispered with his forehead resting against hers, "I am inexperienced in most ways..." "It doesn't matter Bray. Do what comes natural," Leigh replied. Bray smirked, "Is it natural to want you in my bed underneath me, begging me, saying my name over and over." Leigh looked at him and laughed a small laugh, "Yes it is." Bray leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips, "Every passing moment makes me want you more and more my angel." "You can have me Bray Wyatt," she whispered against his lips, "I am yours." Bray stroked her hair, "Not yet dearest. In time." She nodded and cuddled to his chest, "Just know how much I want you Bray Wyatt." Bray looked down and placed a kiss on her nose, "And know that I desire you more than anything in this world."

They stayed like that on the porch just holding on to one another as the night fell and darkness consumed all around them.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days had passed since they came to the Wyatt Family home. Leigh had settled into a routine with Bray, Harper, and Rowan. Every morning was eggs, bacon, country gravy, biscuits, and juice. Rowan was a good cook when it came to breakfast. Lunch time saw Harper and Rowan with a sandwich courtesy of Leigh and then they would head off to fish or hunt for dinner. Bray would always sit in a rocking chair on the porch until sun down reading with the radio on lowly playing some great music. Sometimes Leigh would sit beside him, cuddled up, her arm in his, and listen to him read any thing. His voice put her at peace.

Again Leigh dreaded heading back to WWE tomorrow. They were scheduled to be in West Virginia for Raw, Main Event, and Smackdown, then off to Ohio. Leigh sighed as she leaned against Bray who was reading a really thick book. Bray turned his attention to the woman at his side, "You alright angel?" She nodded, silent. "Something on your mind," Bray took her small hand in his. "I don't want to go back," Leigh stated, "Last time..." Bray's eyebrows raised, "It won't be like last time darlin'. I don't plan on you leavin' my side." "So I'll be staying with you?" Bray smiled, "Yes dear one. I plan to have you at my side at all times. Including to and from the ring." Leigh was happy, she hugged Bray's arm hard. What was most important to both Leigh and Bray was being together, no matter what.

The next day saw them all pile into the truck and make their way to the venue for RAW. A long drive with Rowan and Harper arguing over various things, Bray having to intervene, and Leigh just staying silent. Listening to the guys interact with one another, Leigh just held onto Bray, scared of what would happen once back again. Last time didn't go so well and it terrified Leigh to think that she would have to part from Bray again. Leigh looked outside of the moving truck, watching the trees go by fast. Her stomach turned. What if they arrived and she had to once again leave his side? She couldn't bare it. Even if Bray had reassured her, the thought still loomed in the back of Leigh's mind.

The Wyatt Family pulled into a diner for lunch. Bray held onto Leigh's hand as they made their way inside and found a booth. Harper and Rowan sat opposite of Leigh and Bray. "I am so hungry I could eat a horse," Harper stated. "I don't think they serve horse, Harper," Bray joked. Rowan laughed a little. Harper frowned deeply. "I hope they have fries I want to get fries.," Rowan exclaimed. "Well whoop-dee-fucking-doo," Harper mocked. Leigh burst out into giggles. She couldn't help it. It was the way Harper said it and the serious look on his face. Bray, Harper, and Rowan all looked at the giggling woman beside them like she had lost it. "Sorry," Leigh said coming out of the giggle fit, "I was just... sorry." Bray smirked, "Well I am gonna get this steak. All that fish, gator, shrimp... time for some red meat for a change." Rowan was looking nervous.

Leigh noticed Rowan and she leaned over, "Need help Rowan?" "Yea," he whispered, "I can't read too well. I can read some but..." "It's ok," Leigh touched his hand, "Let me help you. What do you want to eat?" "I'd like fries but I want a steak too." "Well let's order you the steak and ask them to substitute the grilled vegetables with fries." Rowan smiled big, "Sounds good." Leigh smiled back at Erick. He was a gentle soul truly. Sometimes a little lost but always kind. The waitress took their order and within 20 minutes they had food and were back to their usual banter. "I can't wait to get my hands on the USOs again," Harper spoke sternly. "The Usos might not be in foreseeable future Harper," Bray said, "It seems they want us to go down a different road." "I am tired of them dictating what road we go down," Harper replied. Rowan was busy enjoying his steak and fries to care about the talk of the Usos.

"What about Jericho, Bray?," Harper asked. "I'm done with that," Bray said, "I've shown that he is a false idol. Now I have to focus on a new target." "Who?," Rowan asked. Leigh's eyes met Bray's and he smiled, "I'm not quite sure yet but I will know soon." Leigh was a little nervous at Bray's words. It could be anyone. The Wyatt Family was known for being an equal opportunity ass kicking and tormenting force in the WWE. Leigh had a few friends she didn't care for the Wyatt's to tangle with and she feared for them. She starred out the window of the diner. Bray saw how her mood changed and he frowned. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel uneasy, troubled. His eyes glanced over at her from time to time when she was deep in thought.

Leigh was not thrilled about how things were coming to a head. If she had to be made to chose between Bray and one of her friends, what would she chose? Would she chose the man who had captured her heart or a person she'd been friends with for a long time? Someone like Cody Rhodes? Wade Barrett? Dean Ambrose? Leigh swallowed hard as she continued to stare out of the truck window. An old Led Zepplin song played on the radio and Rowan was singing along. Bray was lost in his own thoughts and Harper just concentrated on driving. Leigh sighed. These boys had become like a family to her. Willing to take her in, without judging her, without question really... and now... if they attacked someone she considered her friend, could she stand by and let it happen or would she warn them?

Bray took her hand causing Leigh to jump. "You alright, darlin'?," Bray questioned. "Yes Bray," Leigh replied, "I am fine just thinking." "mmmm", he sighed, "About what, may I ask?" "Nothing in particular," Leigh lied. Bray's hand lifted hers to his lips and he pressed kisses to the back of her hand, then to her palm, "Dearest, if there is anything you need to talk about..." "I know," she whispered. Bray smiled reassured she knew he was always there for her. Bray's kindness towards her knew no limits. Leigh looked over at the man at her side, his eyes searching outside the window at various things passing by.

Leigh could not deny how she felt about Bray Wyatt. She knew her heart was his, from the moment he rescued her from Ryback the first time. The way he looked at her, held her hand, talked to her, and especially how he held her in his arms. She found more comfort in the arms of Bray Wyatt than she ever had anywhere else in this world. In a way, it put her at peace and in another way it terrified her. It was a strong feeling. So intense it sometimes over powered every thing else. Was this even healthy? Was this more obsession? Or was it love?

Bray's voice broke Leigh out of her thoughts, "We're here." She looked up at the hotel and sighed knowing that only time would tell how this all would play out.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: EXPLICIT SEX SCENE ABOUT TO TAKE PLACE... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Leigh tossed and turned all night. She couldn't sleep. She had dreams of the Wyatt Family beating up people who she thought of as FRIENDS. First was Cody Rhodes. They had taken him out on Smackdown and he was left in a pool of his own blood. Then there was Ambrose who couldn't even move after they decimated him. Then came Wade Barrett who kept yelling out and asking Leigh WHY. She sat up with a start. Looking over at the other bed, Leigh saw Bray sleeping peacefully. Thank goodness she had not called out in her sleep. Moving quietly, Leigh stood putting on a pair of flats, grabbed her hoodie, and slipped out of the hotel room.

She walked down the sidewalk quietly. Making her way toward the pool area, the one thing that always calmed her was watching the water and since this was the only water anywhere near her, she'd settle for the pool. Entering and closing the gate, Leigh found a lounge chair and sat back. She didn't know what to do and she hated being so torn. After all Bray had done for her, Leigh felt wrong even questioning any of his actions. So lost in thoughts, Leigh didn't hear the gate open and Bray walk in. "Leigh Darlin'," Bray spoke gently as he lowered himself down to her level. Leigh smiled softly, "Couldn't sleep." "Why didn't you wake me, angel?" "Didn't want to disturb you, you need your rest for RAW," she replied. "I always...", he took her hands and looked into her eyes, "ALWAYS have time for you." Leigh's heart melted, "Bray..." He pulled her up into his arms, his hand cradling the back of her head as the other rubbed her back.

Leigh pulled back and looked at Bray, "Sometimes I feel like I don't know what to do." "Concerning me?," Bray looked a little dejected. "Yes," she replied sheepishly, "I care so much for you Bray." She cupped his cheek, his arms never leaving contact with her. "I just...", she began putting her forehead against his, "What I feel for you sometimes over powers me, Bray. It's so strong. So..." "Consuming?," he finished. She nodded. "My sweet angel," his hands cupped her head, "I feel just as strongly as you. Sometimes it's hard to breathe because of how intense you make me feel." Leigh smiled at him as he continued, "You have no idea what you do to me Leigh. It's all I can do to keep my hands to myself." "Bray," she kissed him, "You don't have to keep your hands to yourself." Bray closed his eyes, "Leigh..." "I know," she said pulling away, "And I don't push. I won't push." Leigh turned and looked down at the clear water.

Bray ran his hands through his hair. This woman... she'd be the death of him. But God help him, he wanted her ... every inch of her, every second he was consumed with it... and he had to touch her. Bray walked up, cupping her shoulders and he leaned in to whisper, "Let's go back now Leigh." She simply nodded and followed Bray was they travelled back to the hotel room. Bray smiled as he opened the door for her and watched her walk in past him. He stepped inside, closed and locked the door, he turned to her. She was so beautiful. Even in her hoodie, tank top, and jean shorts. His eyes devoured her.

"Bray?," Leigh questioned, "What's wrong?" "Not a damn thing," he whispered lowly, "Just looking at you angel." Leigh blushed. Bray was tired of fighting this. Damn waiting. Damn it all. She was his. HIS. It was time he claimed her. Bray crossed the room and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Leigh was startled but returned his kisses with just as much desire as he was giving her. Bray only stopped after they were both left completely breathless, "I," he panted, "I have no wish to linger with this any longer." "Bray?" "Leigh I want you," Bray said huskily, "I want you, I need you and tonight... I claim you." Leigh blushed as Bray's hands tugged her tank top up over her head revealing her bare breasts. "Beautiful." His mouth slowly kissed from Leigh's lips to her neck to her left breast. He paid special attention to each breast. Placing small kisses to each one, taking the nipple, apply a little pressure, sucking, nibbling, and then repeating.

Leigh let out little moans of desire which only drove Bray wilder. He grinned wickedly as he looked in her eyes pushing her back onto the bed and resuming his teasing on her breasts as his fingers undid the zipper to her jean shorts. Sliding them down he was rewarded with a beautiful pair of lacy black panties that got him harder than a rock just looking at them, "Angel... you are... breathtaking." Leigh blushed. Bray took his own shirt off and again kissed at her breasts. All Bray could think of was how he wanted to make sure Leigh knew how desired she was, how much he wanted her, and that now... she was HIS.

His lips kissed down her torso to her belly button and placing kisses on her hips. Leigh moaned, "Bray..." Bray found himself positioned between her legs, kissing each leg from the ankles to her inner thigh and then the other leg. She wiggled beneath him, "Darlin', still yourself. This is all for you." "Bray you don't have to..." "I know I don't," he replied, "Damn I want to..." and before anything else could be said his tongue had found itself buried inside her folds. She bucked against his licks. Bray parted her folds and licked feverishly at her as if he couldn't get enough. Leigh was in ecstasy from the way he was making her feel. Her hands found his hair and she pulled at it a little but gently. Bray growled lowly and put one finger inside her as he continued to taste her. "Bray...", she said in a haze of lust, "I want you inside me. Please."

Bray looked up from between her legs, "Dear one, I am not done until you scream my name." A wicked, playful smile came over the face of Bray Wyatt and Leigh knew this was trouble... but the good kind. Bray continued thrusting his finger in and out of her as his tongue lapped at every inch of her womanhood. She couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. "BRAY!" "Let go dearest," Bray drawled, "Let me have all of you." Leigh came undone with those words. Between his tongue and those fingers doing magic, she felt her climax hit hard. Her body vibrated in so many pleasing ways. Bray kissed his way back up to her lips and smiled against their heated exchange of kisses. "Bray Wyatt...", Leigh said between breaths, "You are amazing." "And just think," he teased, "We ain't even at the good part yet, darlin'."

Leigh smiled as Bray cupped her cheek, "My angel," as Leigh looked into his eyes she saw a devotion there that made her gasp, "my sweet Leigh, you have no idea..." Leigh reached up and pulled him back down on top of her, kissing him lovingly, "I do Bray, cause I feel the same." She kissed him until she could get him to lay back, she smirked, kissing down his chest, "Your turn." "Leigh, that isn't..." "Bray Wyatt... you had your fun, now it's my turn to have mine." Bray nodded. Leigh unhooked his pants and slid them off tossing them to the side. There was a huge tent to his boxers and Leigh smiled big as she put her fingers underneath the waistline and pulled them down freeing his massive cock. It was beautiful, long (around 8 or 9 inches), thick and all for her.

Licking her lips she grasped it gently with her hands. Bray growled a little. "Eager are we?," Leigh teased. "Darlin', I've wanted this so long. Forgive me if I am a little ..." "It's ok," she whispered, "Let's not wait any longer my love." Her lips kissed the tip and she could hear Bray draw in a breath. She used her tongue and licked the tip which resulted in a deep moan. Leigh knew this was going to be fun. Taking a big breath, she took every inch of him in and began to suck. Bray went wild. He threw his head back, moaning her name over and over and even letting a "fuck" come out every now and then, something Bray never did was cuss. She brought him to the edge and he stopped her, "Leigh you don't need to..." "OH yes I do," she continued bobbing up and down. Bray grabbed onto the bed sheets as his climax hit hard. Leigh swallowed everything Bray gave her. Kissing her way back up to his mouth, he looked exhausted.

"Bray? You ok?" He smiled big, "Never better dearest, never better." "If you need to stop, we could..." "Don't you dare say that," Bray said as he flipped her over and was on top of her looking down, his eyes full of desire, "I ain't even done yet... neither are you." Leigh smirked. Bray's face softened and he cupped her cheek, "I claim you Leigh. You are mine, I am yours. Forever. You have invaded my mind, my heart... tonight I am giving you my body and a piece of my soul." Leigh's eyes filled up with tears. "No tears angel," Bray kissed her sweetly, "No tears, just know how much this means... know that tonight, you and I are one." Bray was already between her legs and in one careful movement he entered her. He began to move slowly, cupping her cheek and looking into her eyes, "Look at me Leigh." Her eyes met his, "Bray..." "I am yours Leigh," Bray spoke in a whisper. "I am yours Bray," she replied, "I have always been yours. I will always be yours."

He thrust inside her deep causing her to gasp in desire. Bray worked his hips in circles hitting all the right places. Leigh dug her fingers into his back as she moaned his name over and over again. Bray didn't change the pace. It was slow, torturous. It was quite clear this wasn't just sex. This wasn't just fucking. This was making love. This was giving a piece of yourself over to the person you love most. Leigh felt like she was in another world. It was surreal but it felt so completely normal, so good, so right.

Bray thrust deep and Leigh cried out his name, "That's right my angel, your mine. I'm yours. I belong to you. I am your slave Leigh. You have me my darlin'." Leigh pulled him in and repeatedly kissed him as he continued to thrust. "Bray," she moaned, "Bray please..." "Say it dearest." "Bray..." "Say it." "I'm yours Bray. I'm your slave. Just love me Bray. Don't stop. Please." Bray picked up the pace a little rocking his hips harder into her. Leigh gasped and begged for more. "No need to beg my angel," Bray teased, "I'm going to give you every thing you want." He picked up the pace more hammering into her hard and fast. She was so close, "Bray, I'm going to..." "So am I," he almost whispered as both hit their climax together grinding hips against one another. "I love you Leigh," Bray confessed, "I love you angel." Leigh held him to her, "I love you too Bray."

They held onto each other sharing sweet kisses. Bray stroking her cheek. Leigh pushing the hair back from Bray's forehead, she smiled at the man holding on to her, "Bray... you." She couldn't find the words. Her heart felt as if it would burst. What had happened between them was the confirmation Leigh needed, she knew there was no place in this world for her but beside Bray Wyatt. Bray looked down at her, "So," he whispered as his hand lightly stroked her cheek, "This is what love feels like." Leigh smiled big, "It is." Bray smiled back, "To think I was scared of this moment. Hesitant." "Why?," Leigh asked. Bray frowned a little, "Forgive me angel. I was afraid I wouldn't be good enough for you. Satisfy you. Be what you wanted."

Leigh reached up and pulled Bray down into a soft, passionate kiss. Pulling back she looked into his eyes, "You listen to me Bray Wyatt. Never think you are not good enough. You are the kindest, most loyal, and deserving person I know." "Deserving?" "Of people's respect, admiration, love." "I don't want other people's love," he replied touching her lips, "I want yours. Only yours." She smiled against his fingertips, "And you have it Bray." "I do?" "Yes." Bray's eyes filled up, "I never thought... I'd ever." He looked down at her, a single tear fell. Leigh smiled sweetly at the man holding her, "I love you Bray." His arms enveloped her. He held her as if she was the most precious thing in this world. When he pulled back, his eyes were a little red. Leigh knew he had shed a few tears.

She pulled him into her arms comforting him and he leaned into her, savoring every touch. When he pulled back again he had a serious look on his face, "I love you." Leigh smiled big. "I promise you Leigh," Bray spoke softly, "From this moment until my last breath, I will love you. You will always have a place at my side." She kissed him and they both lay back. Leigh tried to hide a yawn but from all that activity, she could NOT deny how tired she was. Bray smirked placing a kiss to her forehead, "Rest my sweet angel." "Good night Bray," she whispered as she drifted into sleep. "Goodnight my love," he replied as he contently held onto the woman who had changed his entire world, for the better.


End file.
